How Could You?
by crystal-mist
Summary: Summary- Alice is Heart-Brocken. And guess who the cause of that is? Shun, that name echoes in her mind time and time again….  An  AlicexShun… enjoy please.


**Hey you guys. This is my sixth story ever. Please support me and I hope you like it. Here is the summary for you… I know it was already seen but anyways here goes.**

**My first one-shot. Hope it goes well.**

**Summary- Alice is Heart-Brocken. And guess who the cause of that is? Shun, that name echoes in her mind time and time again…. An AlicexShun… enjoy please.**

**HOW COULD YOU?**

**crystal-mist**

Alice sat in her room, gazing out of her window. She gazed at the rain which gently pattered on her window sill. The rain, it only made her feel more miserable. She gazed at her cell-phone which was vibrating on the table top. She looked at the name. 'Runo' it displayed. This was about the twentieth time Runo was calling her and she had ignored it the previous nineteen times. She sighed silently as she picked up the call.

"Hello." She answered.

"Alice, do you honestly have any idea how long I've been calling you?"

"I was in the shower?" What Alice wanted to say came in more of a question format. She was puzzled why she was so dumb.

"Very funny Alice dear…. You really shouldn't ignore my calls. I mean I haven't seen you or talked to you in two months. And you live only a couple of blocks away. Two months Alice. DO you have any idea how worried I was?" Now Runo was lecturing her. That was not what she needed at that particular moment.

"I am sorry…" she answered in a low voice.

"So will you be coming to the café tomorrow?" Runo asked a tint of hope in her voice.

"I don't know… Let me think about it."

"But Alice…"

"Goodbye Runo...Talk to you later." She said hanging up the call. She closed her eyes and made up her mind not to go to the café the next day.

**He** caused this. **He** was to blame for her current self-pitying and introverted condition. As she closed her eyes, an endless series of flashbacks flashed before her eyes.

_*Flashback*_

_Alice was standing under a group of cherry trees. The pink sakura petals danced in the light breeze. She then felt something settle on her nose. It was a pink petal. It tickled her nose slightly. She was about to brush it off when a hand reached for her and gently picked the petal away. Alice was so surprised that she couldn't react. _

_She looked at the person before her. It was Shun, black hair, golden eyes and all. He showed her the petal. She smiled at him, a light blush crossing her face._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked in his dreamy voice._

"_Nothing…It's my first time in Japan during spring so I thought I'd come see the cherry trees."_

"_But it's no fun watching them alone is there?" he questioned._

"_Well I guess." She answered._

"_Mind if I join you?" he asked. She was so astonished by his question that she could only nod dumbly._

_She looked up at the trees again. _

"_They are beautiful…" she muttered._

"_Just like you." He said in a voice so low that Alice half-doubted if he had said anything._

_She looked at him wide-eyed. He was looking at her as well._

"_Alice, I do not know a better way to tell you this. But from the first moment I set eyes on you something….something fluttered in my heart. I always felt strange whenever I was around you. And I only just realized that it is love…Even though I realized I still had no way to tell you this and well I could probably have phrased it more elegantly…But this is the best I could do…. I love you Alice Gehabich. "_

_She was so dumbstruck that she couldn't even reply. His face was so serious._

"_S…Shun?" she stuttered. His face immediately fell. All the hope it had drained away instantly. _

_She was distressed as she saw the dissapoinment in his eyes._

"_Shun, I….I feel the same way too…I__...__I love you." she answered, happiness overwhelming her. Shun's face did a complete 360 degree turn. Joy and happiness flooded his honey-orbs. He took both her hands tightly between his._

"_Thank you." He said._

"_It's nothing. I am really glad to had the courage to tell me…because I wouldn't have been able to take the first step." she replied looking away from him embarrassedly. _

_He put his hand under her chin and lifted up her face. She could see the ecstasy in his eyes._

_Then and there they shared their first kiss._

_*End Flashback*_

Tears ran down her cheeks as she remembered that scene.

"Idiot." She muttered under her breathe as more tears slid down her pale face. She looks at the rain again. It only got heavier with each passing minute and the burden on her heart also grew.

She wiped her tears away and made up her mind to be stronger. Not that this resolve changed much,

She remembered their first date to the amusement park and then also every single moment they spent together for the past five years. And now suddenly he….

How could he do this to me? She thought time and time again.

She laid her head on the table. She looked at the necklace on her bedside table. The necklace with a single emerald in the locket.

**He** had given it to her. _Shun how could you? _Her mind shouted at him.

"Alice…It is dinner time. Please eat something." came her grandfather's voice but she ignored him.

Alice hated making her grandfather worry like this. So she decided that it was about time she ate something.

She put off the light. A series of overwhelming emotions overcame her heart. She stared into the darkness. She felt her knees shaking.

"Shun, I HATE YOU." She shouted into the darkness before her. But then her knees started shaking more violently. Her eyes were filled with tears once more. She fell to the ground and covered her mouth. She was shaking like a leaf.

"No," she said. No I didn't mean that. I could never mean that… Shun, never… I could never hate you... I never could, please forgive me. I am so sorry…..I….I love you….With all my heart, I really do." She said, it as if Shun was listening to her.

She wiped away her tears as best as she could. She walked down to the dining-hall.

"Good day Grandpa."

"Yes Alice. Please take a seat."

They were having dinner. Michael found his daughter's gaze falling on her left hand.

"Alice perhaps, you should let it go… It might lessen the pain..." said Michael concerned.

Alice immediately stood up from the table and shielded her hands protectively.

"No way. I will not…." She said, covering her diamond ring protectively.

The diamond engagement ring Shun had given her.

"Never." She shouted, leaving the room. She ran up to the roof top. She sat there in the darkness, gazing up at the cloudy sky. The rain had just let up.

"Shun…I love you… Forever and always." She said holding her ring near her heart and addressing the starless sky.

Later that night Alice went to sleep still clutching the engagement ring tightly in her hands.

What she didn't know was that there was a spirit in the room. Shun's spirit to be exact. It walked over to Alice and gently placed his hand on her forehead, even though it went right through it.

"I am sorry Alice. I am so sorry that I make you suffer so much…Everyday you go through utter hell all because of me. Your left ring finger weighs you down. If I were alive we would have been so happy together. Alice I only wish we could have got married ….I am so sorry. If it weren't for the accident….Alice I am so terribly sorry….I can't bear to see you like this….And in spite of everything, you say that you still love me….You have no idea how much those words mean to me my dear….I love you."

A tear rolled down the cheek of the spirit and fell on Alice's cheek. But she couldn't feel anything.

Shun slowly bent down and kissed her lips. "I love you." He said again.

Alice stirred in her sleep. "I love you too…Shun." She muttered unconsciously.

He smiled lightly. "I will always watch over you…My dear….Farewell for now." And with that his spirit disappeared.

Their love ties them together…In death and in life…And they will meet again soon….Both loving only the other, because their love was that pure. Alice and Shun shall henceforth live together forever in eternal peace, in the afterlife.

**THE END**

**I kind of tried to make it seem like Shun had actually betrayed Alice by going off with another girl.**

**Actually that was my original plot, Then my heart turned it 360 and I present you with this story.**

**How was it...? I hope you like it… This is my first one shot so I hope it was okay… Please give me feedback and advice… Feel free to tell me whatever you think okay?**

**So until we meet again in another one of my stories bon voyage****...**

**Okay I think that was a bit much don't you****...**

**Anyways see ya.**

**This is crystal-mist signing out.**

**PEACE **


End file.
